Angel
by Lestat's Angel
Summary: Songfic. Rated PG-13 because of a few curse words. Plz R


Angels  
  
By:Lestat's Angel:)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I'm sorry if the characters seem out of context in your mind. I've been playing with this idea for a long time and decide to write it. Hope you like. R&R plzz. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Jack off Jill. It's call Angels Fuck and Devil Kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena slammed the door to her room. This was the worst day of her life. First, Rei and Ami, then her family, and if there wasn't already enough people to drag her down Darien, her own boyfriend got after her. Serena flipped her stereo on. She truned up the volume as loud as it would go. Thank God, she had her own house. Well partially her own. Since it was orginally his house. How the hell would she be able to live under the same roof as him? Serena smiled. Darien could have the place. Heck she had money and she had her skills. Serena put on her favotrite C.D and started to pack.  
  
  
  
I woke up this morning  
  
I woke up dead today  
  
I aged a thousand years or more  
  
I flinch when you are nice  
  
You kill me with a single word  
  
When Angel fuck and Devils Kiss I'm sure  
  
She did feel as if she woke up dead today. She might as well of. It might have spared her from Rei and Ami's wrath. She couldn't believe she had ever thought they were her friends. She thought they'd be her friends forever but she guessed she was wrong.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena came into the temple one minute late. She didn't think Ami or Rei would have a fit since Mina and Lita came in at the same time. But she was wrong. Once she walked into the hall, Rei came storming towards her. Anger emitted from the raven haired preistess. "Your LATE!" Rei screamed at Serena. Lita and Mina looked at eachother in confusion then to Rei. "Rei, calm down. She was here before me and Mina. So we are all late. Big deal," Lita stated, defending Serena. "Anyway, we are, what....two minutes late. What's the big prob?" Mina asked. Rei looked at the in anger. "It makes a very big deal. You two OUT OF MY TEMPLE!" Rei yelled. Serena had never seen Rei act this way. She watched as Lita and Mina sent her concerned looks as they walked out the temple.  
  
Serena took a step backwards as Rei grabbed her arm harshly. "Oh, no you don't. AMI!" Rei called out. Ami walked out of one of the rooms and walked up to Serena and slapped her. "That's for stealing Rei's boyfriend." Serena held her stinging cheek in shock. "See, Serena, me and Ames here, are sick and tired of putting up with you," Rei spit out. Ami high fived her and smiled at Serena, who was starting to get scared. She had never seen Ami this way either. Not quiet, shy Ami. But the last year had changed them. Serena was starting to notice that they had all changed, some not for the best. "We don't want anything to do with you. So, get out!" Ami said pointing to the door. "You guys said we'd be friends forever," Serena whispered. Ami and Rei exchanged looks. "Things change." With that Serena was gone like a shot.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
I bask in your forever  
  
You just waste my time  
  
I want to drag you down  
  
Down with me  
  
I wanted to help  
  
To help destory the world  
  
  
  
Serena grabbed the pictures of only Lita, Mina, and her off the walls. No pictures of her family since it had been weeks since they to disown her. Serena was alright with that. She didn't understand why they couldn't accept who she was or how she changed but at the moment she didn't care. She'd start her life over. Somewhere far from here.  
  
I wanted to be that  
  
be that fun little girl  
  
Everybody's gotta little something to hide but me  
  
Everybody's gotta little someone to crush but me  
  
I'm living in a inhuman teenage media mockery  
  
Everybody's gotta little someone to trust but me  
  
Serena looked around the room she and Darien had once shared. She shook her head sadly. He was a good lover in bed. To bad he had to go and fool around. He made her sick now. Telling her he loved her while he fooled around with some red head. She had heard the red head telling Darien she loved him more then Serena could ever love him. She knew that girl lied. Because she told Darien that same lie. She knew she had only stayed with him because he reminded her of Endymion. But now she knew how different her Endymion and this Darien were from each other. Serena finshed packing up her stuff and put the stuff in her trunk. She hurried and wrote Darien a short note and grabbed her car keys.  
  
I dreamed I was you  
  
I dreamed your ego died  
  
Say someone loves you more then I do  
  
I know you lied  
  
I basked in your forever  
  
What a fucking waste of time  
  
Angels fuck and Devils screw  
  
Serena resisted calling Lita or Mina on her call. She'd call them once she figured out where she was heading. She saw a used car lot and smiled. She pulled in and managed to sell the car Darien had brought her for her eighteenth birthday. She called a cab and went outside to wait. She saw Darien on his motorcylce ride by. She smiled even wider. She knew he was heading home. She wondered for a second what he would do when he noticed she wasn't there. She didn't give it a second thought when the cab pulled up. She got in and told the driver to drive past her old place as they headed for the airport.  
  
I wanted to heal me and then destory the world  
  
In your heart you know I'll do that  
  
and then I'll be that fun little girl  
  
Everybody's gotta little something to hide but me  
  
Everybody's gotta little someone to crush but me  
  
Serena rolled down her window as the cab drove near her old home. She saw Luna, Darien, her parents, Sammy, Rei, and Ami all standing in the driveway huddled around something. Serena moved her body halfway out of the window and flicked them off as the cab drove by. "I"M FREE!" she yelled, drawing a chuckle from the driver. She stuck her tongue out as they looked to see the cab. She pulled herself back in.  
  
I'm sick and tired of living in this  
  
Native teenage media mockery  
  
Everybody's gotta little something to trust but me  
  
But me  
  
Want you, Want me  
  
Hate you, Love me, Love me  
  
I can live without you baby  
  
Serena smiled as she brought her airplane ticket. One way ticket out of here. She smiled as she boarded her plane. Once in her seat she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. For the first time in her life she was free. 


End file.
